The field of the present invention is engine controllers.
Engines, and specifically internal combustion engines, may be provided with intake and exhaust systems having various controls. These controls are generally operated by individual central processors or controllers. Having individual central processors for controlling the operation of each intake or exhaust system control, however, results in high costs and also creates complicated adjustment operations.